


Чудовище

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Movie, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Акменра вёл себя так просто, не считая некоторой велеречивости, что Ларри успел забыть, кто именно вместе с ним бегал этой ночью по музею, пытаясь хоть немного уменьшить воцарившийся хаос, и гонялся по заснеженному парку за дилижансом верхом на динозавре.





	Чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - AlyonaSL.  
> Красным делом в Древнем Египте называли преступления.

Сесила не стали прикручивать к скамье, как Гаса и Реджинальда — связанный по рукам и ногам собственным шарфом, он сидел на полу, чуть ближе к входу в зал миниатюр, чем его подельники. На скуле начинал расплываться синяк, а на лбу, выступая из-под встрёпанных волос, красовалась небольшая ссадина — по всей видимости, последствия гуннского «макикака». Он поднял угрюмый взгляд на вошедших в зал, и Ларри невольно ощутил что-то вроде подловатого, но сладкого злорадства. Его собственная ссадина до сих пор болела и затягиваться, несмотря на все живительные свойства скрижали, не торопилась.  
— Вы молодцы, — Ларри широко улыбнулся экспонатам-охранникам и взмахнул планшетом. — Ещё раз спасибо, вы отлично сработали. Всё хорошо, угроза миновала. Теперь помогите, пожалуйста, остальным внизу, здесь мы дальше сами.  
Колумб вложил меч в ножны и, кивнув, неторопливо прошествовал к выходу, неандертальцы — за ним. Ларри шагнул в сторону, чтобы миниатюрам не пришлось его обходить, и, дождавшись, пока последние римляне покинут зал, сделал ещё пару шагов — к пленникам.  
— Итак, ребята, раз уж ваш план так оглушительно провалился, я согласен не держать на вас зла. Просто скажите, что именно вы подбросили мне в... — он замолчал, вдруг поняв, что три пристальных взгляда устремлены вовсе не на него.  
Не просто пристальных. Напряжённых.  
Чужая рука коснулась его плеча.  
— Позволь мне, Хранитель Бруклина, — ровным тоном произнёс Акменра, обойдя его. В пару быстрых шагов он оказался прямо перед Сесилом и опустился на одно колено.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, кто я. Ты и твои друзья.  
— Да, — глухо отозвался Сесил. Он попытался как будто незаметно отодвинуться от Акменра, но тот положил руку на стянувший запястья Сесила шарф — и сжал пальцы.  
— Я тоже знаю вас. Я слышал ваши голоса... много раз. Особенно твой, — в тоне Акменра прорезались ледяные нотки. Ларри не видел его лица, но, судя по тому, как заметно побледнел Сесил, ничего хорошего его выражение не сулило. — Должен тебя огорчить — «проклятое египетское отродье» всё же выбралось из своего гроба.  
Изящным жестом положив вторую руку на широкий золотой пояс, Акменра достал что-то. Лишь секунду спустя до Ларри дошло, что Акменра сжимает небольшой кинжал — он видел такие на картинках в книгах о Древнем Египте. В груди немедленно похолодело. Внезапно происходящее перестало казаться забавным.  
— Акменра!..  
— Стой на месте, Ларри, — произнёс Акменра, не оглядываясь. Молниеносным движением прижал лезвие к горлу Сесила, и тот нервно втянул воздух. — Я давно хотел побеседовать с этими людьми.  
Акменра чуть наклонил голову влево. Чем-то он сейчас неуловимо напоминал огромную кошку. Грациозную, голодную, готовую запустить когти в добычу кошку.  
— Знаешь, в этом гробу очень мало воздуха. Хватает всего на несколько часов. А потом... — он убрал руку с шарфа и вместо этого взялся за воротник куртки. — Тебе известно, что такое смерть от удушья... Сесил?  
Сесил всё же дёрнулся, и Ларри затаил дыхание, ожидая, что сейчас из-под лезвия покажется алая струйка — но нет, Акменра явно умел обращаться с кинжалом.  
— Нет.  
— Это очень неприятная смерть. Конечно, все смерти неприятны, но эта — в особенности. Как будто сам Сет кладёт тебе руку на горло и сдавливает, выжимая воздух, вместе с самой жизнью, пока твой разум мутнеет, словно вода колодца, в который бросили гнилую тушу. Самое досадное, что кажется, будто спасение совсем близко, достаточно лишь открыть рот и глотнуть воздуха, — он чуть понизил тон, будто сообщая большой секрет. — Но это обман.  
Ларри заворожено слушал, не в силах пошевелиться.  
— Однако когда скрижаль рядом, оставаться в царстве Аменти надолго невозможно, — голос Акменра чуть дрогнул, едва слышное сожаление скользнуло в нём. Впрочем, лишь на мгновение, на долю мгновения, и тут же вернулась прежняя сухая властность. — Жрец, что сделал скрижаль, показывал моей семье, как велика её мощь. Лунной ночью он привёл в храм священного шакала, привязал за все четыре лапы и разрезал ему горло, — Акменра провёл лезвием по шее Сесила, будто изображая, как именно, — потом рассёк грудь, чтобы было видно сердце. Когда шакал закончил дёргаться, разбрызгивая собственную кровь по залитым луной плитам, и скулить, захлёбываясь ею же, его сердце остановилось... и затем забилось вновь, а он открыл глаза и замахал хвостом, будто и не умирал вовсе. Досадно, что, когда взошло солнце, он всё же отправился к Анубису. Но, наверное, для его же блага: думаю, эти часы были весьма мучительны.  
— Хватит! — истерично взвыл Гас, дёргаясь в своих путах — но миниатюры потрудились на славу, и порвать их было не так-то просто. — Прекрати мучить нас, чудовище! Если хочешь убить — так убивай уже, чёртов мертвяк! Чтоб тебе...  
Акменра поднял голову — и Гас замолчал на полуслове, так резко, будто подавился собственным языком.  
— Вы хотите смерти? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Акменра. — Вашей милостью я умирал каждую ночь. По нескольку раз. — Он вновь перевёл взгляд на Сесила, и на сей раз его рука зарылась в седые волосы. Прикрытая вышитым золотом плащом спина болезненно выпрямилась.  
— Знаете ли вы, какое наказание великий Осирис отвёл убийцам фараона?  
Сесил уже ничего не ответил — с трудом дыша, он умоляюще смотрел на Акменра.  
— Они пропадают в бездонной пасти Амат, всеми отвергнутые и забытые, с верёвкой на шее и на руках. Иронично, правда?  
Сесил закрыл глаза и что-то прошептал одними губами, на лбу блеснула испарина. Наверное, это и вывело наконец Ларри из транса. Он тяжело сглотнул.  
— Акменра... Ак, пожалуйста, — его голос прозвучал неожиданно слабо и хрипло.  
Помедлив немного, Акменра поднялся, неспешно, как потягивающийся лев.  
На мгновение музей померк, и перед глазами Ларри всплыла совсем другая картина.  
Акменра вёл себя так просто, не считая некоторой велеречивости, что Ларри успел забыть, кто именно вместе с ним бегал этой ночью по музею, пытаясь хоть немного уменьшить воцарившийся хаос, и гонялся по заснеженному парку за дилижансом верхом на динозавре.  
И сейчас Акменра слишком легко было представить в залитом беспощадным пустынным солнцем зале, перед золотым троном. Отдающим приказ о казни заговорщиков — всё тем же ровным голосом человека, хорошо осведомлённого о своей власти и давно привыкшего к ней.  
— Прошу тебя, — попытался он снова, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз начинает предательски щипать.  
Прошло несколько бесконечно долгих секунд.  
Наконец Акменра громко выдохнул.  
— Твоё великодушие, Хранитель Бруклина, не может не восхищать. Надеюсь, что эти трусливые крысы оценят его. Любая смерть для них всё равно будет слишком милосердной.  
Развернувшись, Акменра прошёл мимо Ларри, не взглянув на него.

— Эй, — Ларри осторожно обошёл шакала-хранителя, который пытался поставить решётчатые ворота на место, и направился к саркофагу. Сидевший на краю Акменра не отозвался. Он по-прежнему сжимал в руке кинжал и смотрел на отполированное до блеска лезвие, не отрываясь.  
Ларри нахмурился, увидев на лезвии тёмно-алую полоску — ему казалось, что Акменра всё же не ранил старого сторожа по-настоящему. Но затем он заметил на второй руке, чуть выше запястья, свежий, сочащийся кровью порез. Слишком длинный и глубокий, чтобы быть случайным.  
— Им нужно было чудовище. Они получили своё чудовище, — сообщил Акменра, не поднимая глаз, спокойно — и разве что слегка устало.  
Ларри похлопал по карманам, но не нашёл платка. Вид пореза слегка нервировал его, но он не знал, что ещё сделать, поэтому просто накрыл ладонь Акменра своей и слегка сжал.  
Акменра был страшным в своём холодном гневе четырёхтысячелетним фараоном.  
Он также был мальчишкой едва ли двадцати лет на вид, который, судя по всему, в первый раз за очень долгое время не провёл ночь, медленно задыхаясь в пыльной темноте собственного саркофага, воскресая снова и снова, лишь чтобы умереть в очередной раз.  
— Ты злишься на остальных? — спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в неподвижное лицо Акменра.  
Тот ответил не сразу.  
— Нет, — наконец произнёс он. — В их невежестве не было дурных умыслов, и они сразу приняли меня, не считая более за угрозу. Я не держу зла на них. Обманутый может быть жесток, но настоящая вина всегда на обманщике.  
— Хорошо. В смысле, хорошо это слышать. Знаешь, Тедди ужасно переживает из-за этого.  
— Да, он говорил мне. Просил прощения. Уже два раза, — его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Чёрно-белая обезьянка принесла мне хлеб с сыром. Очень заботливое животное.  
— Хлеб с?.. Так вот куда делся мой бутерброд! Вот же мелкий... — Ларри потёр переносицу, — кхм.  
Он почувствовал, как мелко подрагивает чужая ладонь, и успел испугаться, но, отняв руку от лица, увидел, что Акменра не плачет, а беззвучно смеётся, обнажив безупречно белые зубы.  
Ларри сделал себе мысленную заметку сказать спасибо Декстеру.  
Отсмеявшись, Акменра вздохнул и выпростал руку. Выудил из саркофага ленту обмотки и протёр кинжал, прежде чем вернуть его на место — в не различимые с первого взгляда золотые ножны на поясе. Пристально посмотрел на кровь на руке — и промокнул тканью и её. Пореза уже не было.  
— Спасибо, Хранитель Бруклина. Ты хороший человек, и мне жаль, что тебе тоже пришлось пострадать от этих людей.  
— Ты ведь не убил бы Сесила? — тихо спросил Ларри, больше не в силах сдерживать рвущийся с языка вопрос.  
Акменра снова вздохнул.  
— Красным делам не стоит оставаться безнаказанными. Но скверно фараону начинать своё властвование с казней, — он потёр горло, словно ему вдруг стало труднее дышать. Пожал плечами. — Может, так, попытать бы по мелочи. Глаза выколоть, там, ноздри вырезать. Подпалить на костре. Но это мерзкая работа.  
Ларри уставился на него — но Акменра уже успел нацепить на лицо то спокойное доброжелательное выражение, с которым проходил большую часть ночи.  
— Ты ведь сейчас просто шутишь, — неуверенно заявил Ларри, не найдя следов улыбки.  
— Конечно, шучу, Хранитель Бруклина. За такие вещи нужно варить заживо, но я не увидел в музее достаточно большого котла, так что... — Ак уставился на Ларри в ответ — казалось, самым невинным взглядом на свете.  
Вот только где-то в глубине глаз плясали предательские озорные искорки.  
— Слишком мрачно?  
Ларри вновь вспомнил, с какой хищной готовностью Гас бросился на Никки. С какой поспешностью, перебивая друг друга, после ухода Ака бывшие сторожа выложили, какие именно драгоценности были спрятаны у Ларри, и радостно согласились убрать музей. Потёр то место, где совсем недавно была ссадина.  
И усмехнулся.  
— Да нет. В самый раз.


End file.
